Regain a smile
by Aimii0
Summary: After her heart was broken, she can't feel anything anymore. He returned to take revenge but instead, he fell hopelessly in love with her. Can a new love heal a broken heart? / SasuHina / Update daily.
1. Broken

**A/N: This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.**

**So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.**

**Review!**

**Summary: **After her heart was broken, she can't feel anything anymore. He returned to kill the village but instead, he fell in love with her and it's determinate to bring her old self back. Can his love heal her?

**Couples: **Sasuke&Hinata

**Gender: **Comfort, Drama, Romance.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Broken_**

"Hinata-chan, I-I want to.. break up.."

The black-blue haired girl looked at her boyfriend and couldn't believe. The past two weeks he acted weird whenever they met, which also happened only one or two times a week, so she already figured out there was something wrong. Also, she figured out what made him act weird.. or better say who made him. She was sad, depressed, angry, confused.

"H-Hinata-chan, you alr-" He put an arm on her shoulder as she looked down, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata backed off, rejecting his touch. Naruto couldn't say anything anymore, he knew that she doesn't have any fault. "I-Is it b-because of.. Sakura-san?" She decided to look in his eyes but he was avoiding hers this time.

"Yes.."

Silence.

"Why.. y-y-you t-told me.. you don-t l-love her a-anymore." She could barely speak between sobs.

Naruto didn't answered at first, it was hard for him too. He still cared about Hinata, but since Sakura was about to die in their last mission, he realized he cares more about her and since she finally confessed her feelings for him it was decided.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered for himself but Hinata heard too and as she turned around, a tear fell from her eyes.

He raised his hand wanting to touch her, but he knew he couldn't betray Sakura and it would mean that he's making fun of Hinata if he'll be gentle with her now. After two years, this is how their relationship will end. Moreover, both of them were conscious that this will be the end of their meetings too.

Naruto also turned around. "Goodbye.." he whispered again for himself, clenched his fist and jumped, leaving in the next moment.

"G-Good-Goodby.." Hinata couldn't finish, she fell on her knees and started crying out loud.

That's how her world fall apart, along with her heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another year has passed since that day, Hinata could still those salty tears falling all over her face. Nothing really important has happened since then, at least, nothing important for her. She continued training with Neji but instead of spending 5 hours every day like she did when they spent time together, she was training the whole day, 10 hours. She didn't complain a single time nor gave up, she listened carefully and learned everything her cousin could teach her, so right now, she was looking for a new master. Of course, she was very grateful to Neji, but he needed time for himself too so it was better this way. In a single year, she became a jounin along with Neji.

"Hinata, here!" A familiar voice called her from behind.

"Do you need something Tenten-san?"

Even since _that time, _Hinata never talked too much with anyone nor smiled. Neji was worried for her and since Tenten was his teammate, she often came and tried to talk with her. Well, Hinata knew that Tenten cared about her too but he did this more because she wanted to help Neji and maybe he'll notice her feelings for him.

"Just wanted to see how are you lately." Tenten gave Hinata her brightest smile hoping she'll answer in the same way; no chance.

"I was going to Tsunade-sama as she asked me to. If you'll excuse me then.." Hinata bowed to her sempai and left.

"Wai-"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence, the two of them felt something like an earthquake.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled as soon as she fell.

"I have no idea." she answered looking on the right side, a big fire could be seen at the Hokage's tower.

Hinata looked one last time at Tenten to see if she's ok. Tenten was looking in the Hyuuga's house direction before seeing at Hinata was looking at her. The Hyuuga jounin nodded understanding her worries for Neji and they both left.

She was jumping on the rooftops, hurrying to the Hokage's tower.

"Hokage-sama!" She called as soon as she entered inside, the smoke was too dense and she couldn't see anything.

She activated her byakugan and looked around, a familiar chakra along with other three unknown were running towards the hallways. It looked like they were searching for someone. Hinata followed them and luckily for her, they separated and the one she thought familiar went on the rooftop, she decided to go after him.

**XXX**

"Jugo and Suigetsu, search at the first floor. Karin, stay a few meters behind me and don't lost sight of me."

Sasuke's three partners nodded and followed the orders.

"Sasuke, someone is following you." Karin yelled from a safe distance.

He decided to go on the rooftop and made the person show his face. Soon after he arrived, the follower showed his face. As he slowly turned around, he was a bit surprised. He could think of countless people who will follow him but not at her. At first, he didn't recognize her but after he saw her byakugan, everything was clear.

"What do you want?" he asked the girl in front of him that stopped her byakugan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She looked at him confident.

Again, he was confused. Isn't she the shy,quiet girl who was always blushing around Naruto? Her eyes didn't seem shy at all.

"What do _you _want?" she asked this time.

He didn't answered, just looked in her eyes. He remembered seeing her often at the Academy and they even had a few missions together, what happened to her? Her eyes look just like his..

"So you won't speak.." she continued and activated her byakugan. She attacked him and came so close that he could clearly see the pain in her eyes, there was no doubt.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girly voice came from behind as Sasuke catched Hinata's hands and stopped the attack, it was really close.

Sakura and Naruto were looking at the scene.

"Sasuke.." Naruto was the one to speak this time.

Hinata's expression changed totally, her anger was revealed. So that's what happened..

"Sasuke, he's not here." Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin announced from behind.

He decided.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and Sakura completly, he hit slowly Hinata making her faint. He took her on his shoulder.

"Teme, where do you think you're going with Hinata?!" Naruto's screams were useless, he already left.


	2. Decision

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

Review!

**_Chapter 2: Decision_  
**

"I don't understand, why did you brought her with you?" Karin asked Sasuke, glaring with jealousy at door where the sleepy Hinata was.

"I have to agree with Karin this time, I don't understand either." Suigetsu said as he was rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke didn't answered and walked to the room where Hinata was sleeping.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Suigetsu asked his other two teammates as soon as the door closed behind the annoyed Uchiha.

"Maybe he's in love." Jugo answered completely relaxed.

Suigetsu split out the water he was drinking and along with Karin, glared at their orage-haired teammate. For a moment there was silence but after that, both of them brusted in laugh.

"N-No way!" Suigetsu said wiping his tears away, he laughed way too hard.

"Yea.. I have to agree with him." Karin answered, tough she was more relaxed that she won't steal him.

_'I didn't joke but.. anyway..'_ Jugo thought.

**XXX**

A few bangs falling over her face, her sleepy expression, the white skin.. Sasuke never saw something so beautiful his whole life. Again, he remembered the little, shy girl who was hiding behind everything she found. At the chuunin exam, he saw her for a second looking for her teammates. Yes, he always saw her but never actually cared enough to remember nor find out her name. He knew for sure that she was from the Hyuuga clan, the clan that possesses the power of byakugan.

"Why..." Hinata's sleeping attracted Sasuke's attention. She was yelling but not crying.

Suddenly, Hinata woke up and jumped. She was breathing hard, Sasuke was sitting down next to her and she didn't observed him until he spoke.

"You're finally awake." he said as she turned her head a bit around and saw him.

"You.." She recalled what happened and remembered everything. "Where am I?" She looked a bit around the dark room.

They were in a house decorated in the old-japanese style so the room she was in was the same; a big blanket on the floor, a big desk in a corner and instead of a wall were two closed doors.

"Because I fell in love with you." He answered short and confident, looking straight at her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What a joke."

"I'm not joking." Again, he answered confident.

She was speachless and looked away. "Konoha's heartthrob and heartbreaker, a ninja that betrayed his village and ran away, fell in love with me?"

He nodded and.. silence.

"Ok enough. I'm going back." She wanted go get up but felt some pain on her stomach.

He looked at her surprised, can a person change that much? Even so, she was so beautiful.. like a doll.

"I'm sorry about that but I had no other choise, I couldn't get rid of some nuisance."

Hinata knew too well what he ment by 'nuisance', it was Naruto. She clinched her fist.

"It doesn't matter, I can still go back on my own." She got up once again and wanted to leave.

"You don't have where to return to." He announced with the same voice.

Hinata turned her head around and stopped. "What do you mean?"

"They think you're dead."

Silence.

"W..What?"

"They think that I want to kill you or maybe already did that."

"If I go back now they'll know that I didn't died." she told more for herself but he heard too.

"Do you _really _want to go back?" he knew the truth, that she felt a big pain inside so he can't let her go.. not like this.

Hinata didn't answer, just lowered her head and thought about all the painful memories.. but still, she can't betray her village. Also, she remembered that Sasuke also possesses a kekegenkai and he's very strong so since Neji can't train her anymore, she made her decision. She won't betray her village, just be away for.. a while

"Stay with me." he said.

"I will with a condition." she looked straight at him.

"Anything."

"Become my master."


	3. Power

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

Review!

**_Chapter 3: Power_**

"Tell me again, why do you sleep in my room?" Hinata asked as she woke up and saw Sasuke staring at her, he was way too close.

"I can't lose sight of you."

"Why?"

"We're often attacked so I can't let you alone, not even a second."

Hinata sighed, after a week spent with team Hebi she already knew Sasuke won't leave. "Do as you please." She got up and opened the doors who were leading to a training ground. "Come here."

He understood what Hinata ment by 'come here', she wanted to train. Sasuke got up and followed her. The past few days, he saw that Hinata become a jounin and even though she still can't beat him, she's strong. Her eyes told him more than she could ever imagine, she knew that she was stuck in the past.

"Why do you want to become stronger?" Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan.

Hinata also activated her byakugan and went next to him. "For myself."

Sasuke jumped and avoided her fist that would've probably knocked him down. "I can protect you."

She followed his every move but couldn't catch him. "I don't need anyone to protect me."Sasuke looked in her eyes and continued to avoid her attacks. "People will always betray you.. that's why, I don't need anyone to protect me."

"You're right." He said, catching her hand. They were face to face, feelings each other's breath. Sasuke put a hand on her cheek and whispered slowly. "But I'll never betray you."

Hinata backed off. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know too well what I'm talking about."

"Because I love you."

Hinata blushed a bit, unnoticeable. "There you go again." She turned around and lowered her head, how long has it been since she blushed last time?

"My behaviour upsets you?"

That's when Hinata realized how stupid she acted. Whether he loved her or not, whether she believed him or not, she shouldn't act like this.

"No, it's.. it's ok." She turned her head and looked at him, his expression was gentle and everyone knows that's not something you don't see everyday.

**XXX**

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as she opened her eyes, she couldn't sleep.

He was sitting at the little desk from their room, it was around 11:00 p.m.

"I fix my sword." Hinata didn't answered, just looked at him from her warm blanket. "I'm sorry, you can't sleep because of me?" he turned his head around to look at her.

She moved her head and denied. "It's ok." For a few moments, there was a comfortable silence but Hinata broke it. "Sasuke-kun, why did you left the village?"

Sasuke finished his sword and put it down, he opened the large doors and sat down looking at the full moon. "Since a long time ago, there was only one thing I wanted; revenge. I needed to become stronger and that was not something that I could do in Konoha." Hinata's expression sadden a bit, she guessed the reason he wanted revenge because of the rumors from the village. "Something like this was inevitable, it would've happen sooner of later."

Hinata came next to him and the distance she chosed was surprisingly little, Sasuke thought that he doesn't have a single chance but he'll protect her anyway.

"Do you think you're strong enough now?"

He denied moving his head. "I still have a lot of things to learn, and moreover.." he looked at her. "You're my number one priority now."

"You don't have to gave up your ambition for me." His words made her somewhat happy but also made her wondering if she can trust him.

"I do this for me." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You said you'll stay with me if I train you and all I want is you."

Again, his words caught her off guard. She blushed and this time, he noticed and smiled.

"I'm going to sleep." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Good night." he told her, still looking at the moon.


	4. Red

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

Review!

**_Chapter 4: Red_**

Karin sighed and fell on the green grass, she was exhausted. "It's not here either.." she ruffed her long, red hair. "I'm tired of searching !"

"Yeah.. me too." Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head.

Karin smirked at her silver-haired teammate and rival. "This is the second time in a month that you agree with what I say, you know." he raised an eyebrow wondering what is she talking about. "In other words, you admit that I'm smart right?"

Suigetsu started laughing out loud. "Not even in your sweetest dream."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she got up ready to punch him when Jugo came between them.

"Stop it already, you act like little kids."

**XXX**

While Jugo tried to stop the two little kids from the group, Hinata was walking all over the lake, she loved how beautiful it was. This was the 3th time they tried to look for Akatsuki's hide and also the 3th time they failed.

Sasuke was watching his little butterfly closely, observing her every smile and happy expression and this was making him smile too.

"Sasuke-kun, come here." She said, letting herself fall on the grass. He sat by her side wordlessly. "Isn't it beautiful?" she pointed to some clouds that painted the sky.

"They can't even compare to you."

Hinata blushed a bit even thought she was already used to this, it's been already a month since she left the village and to be honest, she missed her friends.

"W-Why did you fell in love with me Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked away, avoiding his eyes.

Sasuke looked at her surprised, little by little, she was getting back her sweet smile.

"It's because it was _you _that I'm able to love and care about someone else again, Hinata."

She blushed again and he noticed this time too, her red cheeks made him smile. A small breeze surrounded the two of them.

"Sasuke-kun.. you're just like a summer breeze."

The raven haired boy continued to look at her but narrowed his eyebrows. "Why a breeze?"

"The summer sun is always bright, he can't be moved nor hid.. at some point, you'll get sick of the sun's presence and that's when the breeze appears and with a single, gentle touch, changes everything." she smiled at him and hugged her legs. "You came in my life just like the breeze, sudden but at the right moment."

He couldn't help himself anymore, she was just too cute. Sasuke pulled her closer to him in a tight and warm hug, she blushed so hard that anybody who would've seen them would think that she can't breath.

"I love you Hinata, I just love you so much I can't control myself anymore.. I'll wait but please, hurry and love me back."

In a normal way, she would've pushed him away but she didn't. Hinata was a girl too and she's been a lone for so long, she suffered alone for such a long time and Sasuke came just when she was about to break into pieces and saved her. He truly loved and cared about her..

Hinata hugged him back and nodded.

"Uhm." she whispered slowly.

Her reaction surprised him, she was beyond adorable, beyond sweet and he was so proud that she's the person he fell in love with.

* * *

**A/N: I don't want anybody to think that this is too fast but they've together for a month 24/24 so.. it's obvious that she'd get some feelings for him too. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review!**


	5. Love

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

Review!

**_Chapter 5: Love_**

Hinata was sitting on the floor looking from inside at Sasuke that was practicing in the training ground a new jutsu, she was mostly spacing out than paying attention to him. He wasn't upset that she doesn't pay attention, but worried because she's been like this the past three days.

"Are you ok?" She didn't even observed him coming in front of her, she jumped a little from surprise.

She hesitated a bit before answering. "Yes.."

That's what she said every time he asked her the same thing. For some reason, she had the feeling that if she's tell him the truth he'd do something .. weird. Of course the young Uchiha wouldn't believe her and of course he'd worry even more because of her silence.

"So that's what you want."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What do you mea-" She couldn't finish the sentence, Sasuke took her in his arms bridal style. "W-What are you doing?"

"Just wait."

Hinata knew she can't do anything if Sasuke had something set in his mind, she just nodded and blushed. The raven haired boy jumped from tree to tree in the hot summer night, tonight is a full moon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasu..ke.."

Hinata couldn't talk, there were no words that could explain how happy she was. She could barely held her tears. He smiled seeing her reaction.

"I can't go any further, but I trust you." He answered putting her down.

She nodded. "I-Is it really ok?"

He smiled and she left right away, she was so excited. Hinata was jumping from roof to roof, she knew her village the best. That's right, Sasuke brought Hinata back to Konoha. Deep in his heart, he knew from the beginning the reason for her sadness but was too afraid that she might leave him alone and go back to the village. Still, he couldn't see her looking like that anymore, so he decided to believe in her.

Finally, Hinata arrived at her house. She decided that it's better to sneak inside and just see how're her beloved sister and cousin doing, since everyone thinks she's dead.

She opened the door to Hanabi's room decided not to make too much noise, but the surprise was that Hanabi was awake, with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"H-Hanabi.."

"Where do you think you've been up until now?!" she yelled at her bigger sister.

"Hanabi, you knew that I left?"

She sighed. "I know better than anyone that you won't die nor let yourself kidnapped so easily."

Hinata smiled, her sister knew her so well. "What about father?"

"He figured this out too and told the hokage not to worry too much but the problem is.." she looked a bit worried. "Neji."

Hinata's face paled, she knew too well how overprotective was her cousin and still, she forgot about everything when she accepted Sasuke's offer.

"If you're gonna leave again, don't talk with him." Hanabi said, seeing the insecure look in her sister's eyes.

Hinata was hurt by her words but still, she can't come back. Not yet at least. And when she remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he said that he trusts her.. it was clear that she can't abandon him. She turned around ready to leave.

"Take care, onee-san."

Hinata turned her head around in surprise and saw Hanabi smiling. After this, she left.

...

The black-blue haired girl decided that her sister was right, she'd better leave now. Hinata was ready to jump and disappear when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hina..ta.."

She couldn't turn around this time, she was afraid that if she'll he him she'll feel that hate again.

"Hinata, is that really you?" he insisted.

She couldn't help it anymore, she finally turned around and faced a shocked Naruto.

His so familiar blue eyes that she loved, his spiky blonde hair, his confident attitude; Hinata finally understood. He didn't hated Naruto anymore, she never actually did but she was just too stubborn to face him and realize this.

"You're.. alive." he continued. Hinata nodded and he fell on his knees, still looking shocked at her. "I'm sorry! Hinata, I'm so sorry ! I know I broke your heart and I'm the biggest jerk ever, you have all the rights to hate me and I really understand if you can't forgive me. I broke up with Sakura so please, don't ignore me anymore.. You're a special person for me.."

Hinata approached and taking his hand, she made him stand up. She put one of her hand on his cheek and smiled gently, like she always did in the past.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I forgive you."

He couldn't believe how much he missed her, he couldn't believe he lived two whole months thinking she was dead. "What happened Hinata ? Are you ok ? Someone kidnapped you? I'll kill him !"

She shook her head and denied. "I'm ok, you don't have to worry." He was still the same.. "I'll leave again soon."

"What? Why ?!" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I have something to do and.. someone's waiting for me." she smiled again, knowing that she doesn't have too much time. Sasuke will get worried and eventually came after her and she can't put him in danger. "But before I go, you have to promise me something." Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she smiled and lend him her pinky. "Talk with Sakura-san and make up."

"B-but.."

"I'm fine Naruto-kun.. and happy. So you should be too." She smiled like she always did, Naruto's heart was warmed up.

He also lend her his pinky.

"Pinky promise." They both said at the same time.

"Will you come back?" Naruto asked after she turned around ready to leave.

She hesitated. "I sure will, someday."

Naruto smiled one last time before she left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata.." Sasuke's heart started beating again when he saw her.

He lived for an hour thinking that Hinata may never come back, how stupid can he be?

"Sasuke-kun.." She jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, he answered the same way, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you're back, Hinata."

"Of course I came back." They hugged each other for a long time, it didn't even matter. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him.

Sasuke's heart started pounding like crazy, he released from her embrace and looked at her face, she was all red. He smiled brightly and raised her up with both his hands.

"I love you so much Hinata."

She smiled back and enjoyed every touch they had, loving Sasuke was after all the best feeling.


	6. Feelings

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

Thank you for your review everyone, they make me very happy ! Thanks: umnia, , TheLoverOfMusic, yuuki-baka, Ayu Cherry, lLively, Wendbria, MinaSmile209, .xX.

**Review!**

**_Chapter 6: Feelings_**

In the end, Sasuke finished checking his weapons. It was almost midnight, he turned his head from the desk and looked at Hinata. His lips curved into a smile remembering once again, the moment she said she loves him. Even though this happened a week ago, he still remembered her smile, her blush and her embrace.

He approached to the sleeping girl slowly and kissed her forehead. "I swear I'll always protect you, I'll never leave your side.. because I love you more than anything, Hinata." He whispered he wanted to back off, Hinata opened her eyes and smiled shyly. "Did I woke you up?"

She shook her head from side to side and put her hands on his cheeks. He approached and pushed gently his lips onto hers. "I love you." Hinata answered as he put his head on her chest and embraced her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You understand, Karin?" Sasuke looked straight at his red-haired teammate.

She nodded and smile. "For the 3th time, yes Sasuke I'll protect Hinata no matter what."

Hinata was sitting behind Karin looking worried at Jugo, Suigetsu and Sasuke. She made two steps and came next to them. "Take care."

Sasuke approached and wrapped his arms around her waist, she put her hands around his neck and he kissed her fast. "I'll come back soon."

"I'll wait."

And so, they left.

Karin put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, she turned her head around and saw Karin smiling gently. "Let's go in, it's dangerous to stay here."

She nodded and enter inside along with Karin. The two girls went in Hinata and Sasuke's room.

"Karin-san, do you want some tea?"

The red-head smiled and accepted, Hinata already made some. She took a cup and poured the hot green-tea slowly, Karin was watching her every move.

"K-Karin-san.. Sasuke-kun didn't wanted to tell me why or where he's leaving.. so.."

"You want me to tell you?" Karin smiled at the shy girl as she took another drink from the tea. She nodded and blushed a bit. "I'll tell you even though Sasuke told me not to, but in exchange, you'll have to tell me something too." Hinata nodded. "The past few days someone followed us everywhere, Sasuke found out that they were some ninjas that are after his Sharingan and your Byakugan. He didn't want to tell you because you'd worry, his plan is to make the rivals follow and defeat them."

Hinata already started worrying. "But.. I would've helped him!"

"I know and I'm sure he trusts your skills too but he just wants you to be fully safe." Hinata smiled at the gentle Karin, she never though that she has this side. "Ok now, it's your turn to answer me. How did you made Sasuke fall for you?" The black-blue haired girl blushed three shades of red, she was way too straight forward.

"W-W-Well.." Before she answered, Hinata looked at Karin's expression; she was blushing a bit too. "Karin-san, do you have anyone you love?"

This caught her off guard, she backed off and looked away blushing. "Uhm..ah.."

"Is it Suigetsu?" Hinata guessed. Karin gave up and nodded. "You told him?"

She shook her head and denied. "I'm afraid he may say I'm weird or something like this.."

Hinata smiled seeing the gentle expression Karin has when she thinks about Suigetsu. "I-I'm not very good at advises.. b-but I think you should tell him. When Sasuke-kun told me his feelings I was really happy even though at that time I was still stuck in the past. He continued telling me his feelings and this saved me." She smiled, remembering every time he told her 'I love you'.

"Thank you Hinata, I'm really glad I can talk with someone."

She smiled back at Karin. "Me too."

A loud noise came from the training ground, Karin stepped in front of Hinata ready to protect her like he promised.

"Stay behind me Hinata." She nodded.

The door opened and the girls eyes widened.


	7. Pain

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

Please check my new story! It's called 'It all started with a letter' and it's a funny NejiTen story. I'd be very grateful if you leave a review there too!

**_Chapter 7: Pain_**

"Sasuke, I know that you hurry but there's no need to kill them." Jugo said as he kicked one of the enemies in the stomach.

"I won't waste time on something like this." And he knocked down the last ninja.

"What are you doing? Let's go !" Suigetsu yelled angry.

The orange-haired guy smirked. "Looks like someone's worried for one of our princesses." Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, he was quite slow at the moment. "There's no need to be jealous Sasuke, it's not Hinata the one he worries about."

At that moment, Suigetsu's cheeks colored in red. "L-L-Like hell I'd worry about that stupid Karin!"

Jugo smiled for himself, he already knew that Karin and Suigetsu have mutual feelings and he was happy for them. Moreover, he never thought that someday will appear someone who will make Sasuke the way he does now. He was happy for his two teammates, Hinata was like a blessing.

The three guys continued jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke was in front and he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" The silver-haired boy asked.

Sasuke couldn't answer, his heart started beating faster as he looked with a blank expression in front. A cloud of smoke was flying above their place, they could see how dense it was even from that distance.

"Sasuke, Suigetsu let's hurry." Jugo tried to act calm, the two buys were already harden.

At the same time, they stepped in front and started running faster. Sasuke's mind could only think about Hinata. _'Please .. Please be safe.'_

At least, they arrived. Sasuke was staring blankly at the destroyed house in front of him burning in flames.

"Sasuke, help me search for the girls!" Jugo yelled.

Suigetsu was already pouring water, as soon as the fire stopped he started searching like crazy. Sasuke did the same and he soon found an unconscious Hinata lying in their ex-room on the floor, Karin was right next to her with her arms on the black-blue haired girl. Like Sasuke said, she protect Hinata with all the risks.

"Hina.. Hinata!" He fell on his knees and put Hinata on one of his arms, with the other one taking the bangs from her face.

Suigetsu did the same with Karin but he wasn't acting gently, more like.. "Hey annoying woman, wake up!" he made a pause and looked at her closed eyes. "I said to wake up.. you know I hate this kind of stupid jokes!" he was bitting his bottom lip so hard that blood started pouring a little.

Jugo came next Sasuke after he's been near Suigetsu. He put one hand under Hinata's chin. "She's alive but unconscious. Karin is in the same situation but she has some other bruises."

"DAMN IT!" Suigetsu made a fist and hit the ground.

"There's no time to be angry, let's bring them to another place where I can look at them properly."

Sasuke took Hinata's unconscious body and looked straight at Jugo. "I know where." He turned his head to Suigetsu. "Stop acting like a brat, take Karin and follow me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was still holding Hinata's hand tight after Jugo finished taking care of her bruises. The raven haired Uchiha looked at his teammate.

"I can't do much for her, she's not hurt very much but she inhaled too much smoke. Her lungs are mostly destroyed. Also, it seem that she didn't had any more chakra so it'll be a lot harder for her to recover." He made a pause but continued, the two guys have to be ready for everything. "And..even if they wake up there's a possibility that a part of memories will be erased."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Suigetsu was angry, Jugo told him the same thing but he could obviously Karin's wounded body.

"How long it will take them to recover?" Sasuke asked looking full of guilt at Jugo. Unlike Suigetsu, he was conscious that Jugo wasn't the one at fault but him.

The orange haired guy didn't answered at first, he didn't knew how to tell them.. "I'm not sure. It can be a week, a month or.." He looked away and whispered the last word. "Never."

**XXX**

Sasuke left the room as Jugo and Suigetsu did. Suigetsu was too angry to control himself and Jugo decided to discuss with him outside, he felt guilty too so he decided to let Suigetsu shed his nerves on him. Sasuke didn't knew where they went and didn't actually cared at the moment, the only thing he cared about was Hinata. Now that he was alone, he finally realized how bad the situation is. There was a possibilty that Hinata will never wake up, there was also a posibility that she'll forget him.

Before he could realize, he was sitting a tree in front of him with both his fists.

"Damn it all !"

Jugo told him that the only they can do is wait, but what the hell?! How can he only wait and look at that lifeless expression of hers.

A memory flashed his mind, he remembered that a few days ago Hinata told her that Sakura became the best medic in Konoha. Sasuke stopped hitting the tree and took his sword.

"Where are you going?" Jugo asked from behind.

"To Konoha." and he left.

Jugo trusted Sasuke, so he decided not to follow him.


	8. Sacrifice

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

Please check my new story! It's called 'It all started with a letter' and it's a funny NejiTen story. I'd be very grateful if you leave a review there too!

**REVIEW!**

**_Chapter 8: Sacrifice_**

A busty, blonde woman around the age of 45 was sitting in the Hokage tower, angry. The 4th Big Ninja War is coming and she receives more and more stupid papers and stuff so it's obvious that she'll get angry.

"T-Tsunade-sama." A brunette woman entered in he room.

"What is it Shizune? I can't put anymore papers on this small desk so.."

Shizune shook her head and approached to the window behind Tsunade. "We have a problem.. and it's called Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade's eyes winded as she jumped from her seat and look out the window. Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof followed by Konoha's shinobi, but he didn't fight with anyone, he was only avoiding their attacks and coming in her direction. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"One of our ninjas spoke with Sasuke, it seems like he only wants to talk with you."

Tsunade was angry, but she knew the little Uchiha's power and the fact that he can destroy most of the village if he wants. She bit her bottom lip and turned to Shizune. "Bring him here!"

Shizune bowed. "Yes!"

In less than 10 minutes, Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of the Hokage.

"Let's make it short, why did you came back? It doesn't seem like you want to stay here." Tsunade spoke harshly.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Again, Tsunade's eyes winded. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, have a favor to ask from me?" He nodded. His expressionless face annoyed Tsunade so much, she jumped from her seat and took him by the coral bone. "Don't fuck around with me! Why would I help you? Do you have any idea how much Naruto and Sakura suffered because you left?" He didn't answer which annoyed the Hokage even more but she did her best to keep calm. Tsunade let go of him and backed a bit off. "What is it that you want?"

His expression changed, he looked hurt and desperate. Tsunade watched him surprised. "I want to take Haruno Sakura with me away for three days."

"What?!" She remembered herself to stay calm once again, she can use this. "Why would I help you?"

He looked straight at the Hokage once again. "I'll be your tool when the 4th Big Ninja War is gonna start."

Silence.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she just heard, it was beyond anything she could ask. "You know what that means, right?" He nodded his head. Tsunade sighed. "Why do you need Sakura?"

"A very special person of mine is hurt very bad, Sakura is the only one who can save her." His eyes looked hurt again.

"There's a huge possibility you'll die in the war, are you willing to go that far for a person?" He only nodded his head again without hesitation. "I accept your offer, but if Haruno Sakura isn't brought back in three days I'll send ANBU after you."

"Understood." he bowed which surprised Tsunade again.

"Shizune, bring Sakura here!"

...

"S-Sa..Sasuke-k-kun.." Sakura was staring blankly at the raven-haired boy in front of her.

They were alone in the Hokage's tower, she could barely keep the happiness tears from falling. At first, she thought that he decided to come back.

Sasuke kneeled down. "Please Sakura, come with me and save Hinata." She felt disappointed, hurt.

Sakura couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Hinata? You knwo where she is?!" Sasuke didn't answer but bit his bottom lip. She could see the desperation in his eyes. She kneeled down in front of her friend and smiled. "I'll do anything I can."

Sakura looked behind her to see Tsunade nodding her head, she bowed to her master and left with Sasuke on the window. They were running as fast as it was human possible, they spotted someone following them. "Sasuke-kun.."

"I know, don't be afraid." he suddenly stopped and Sakura did so, the stalker hit Sasuke's back.

"Awch.." The person rubbed his head.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura blushed seeing her boyfriend so suddenly, moreover, Sasuke doesn't know about them.

The blonde grinned. "You didn't really expected _me _to stay back and watch, right?"

Now that she thought about it, he was right. If he'd found about Sakura's leave, he's surely follow her. And so did happened.

"Let's hurry." was all Sasuke said before turning around.

Sakura and Naruto nodded and followed him. As they were jumping from tree to tree, Sakura started questioning herself; why is Hinata with him? is she hurt? when did Sasuke left his pride for someone? what's the relationship between them?

Naruto turned his head and grinned at Sakura, he knew she was worried. She didn't knew how, but Naruto could always make her worries disappear with a smile. She than turned her head to Sasuke's back, her heart was still beating fast from the shock of seeing him. He was her first love but what does she feels for him now?

Soon, they arrived at a house hid between the trees. They all entered in a room where Hinata was lying on a bed and in another girl with red-hair in the same condition. Sasuke gave her the same look as another two boys; hurt. She understood and immediately tied her hair in a bun.

"Please leave the room." the four boys did so and she looked at Hinata's lifeless expression.


	9. Thank you

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

REVIEW!

**_Chapter 9: Thank you  
_**

Suigetsu was sitting with his legs crossed looking nowhere, Naruto was already asleep and Sasuke was on the rooftop. 10 hours have passed since Sakura entered that room and the guys, except Naruto, started being nervous. In the next moment, Sakura opened the door waking Naruto up and making Sasuke get down. The three guys stared at Sasuke without asking anything.

"They're.. almost awake.." she could barely breathe but still smiled. Naruto pushed the other two guys away and catched the falling Sakura, she was exhausted.

"It's ok, she's just asleep." Naruto told seeing the worried expression on Sasuke's face.

Suigetsu already ran into the room but Sasuke had something to do before going to Hinata. He approached to the sleepy Sakura from Naruto's arms and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." Naruto smiled, Sakura finally received what she always wanted; to be accepted by Sasuke.

And than he ran into the room.

In the room was nobody else beside the two of them, probably Karin already woke up and Suigetsu took her away. She was still on the bed but the more he approached, the more he could see her moving her fingers. He knelt next to Hinata bed and took her hand, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke..-kun.." she smiled.

Sasuke couldn't believe, she opened her eyes one more time, she called his name again.. he was so happy. He kissed her hand and made her blush. Even though she was embarrassed, Hinata couldn't control herself anymore. She got up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, making him put his face on her chest. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, she started crying.

"Hinata.. I'm sorry.." was all he could say, the guilt he's feeling can't be erased that easy.

She didn't answer, just put her hand under his chin and lowered her head. Their lips connected and nothing else mattered.

**XXX**

"Sakura-chan, are you awake?" Naruto called looking at the sleepy girl from his hands, he carried her into another room and there was a bed too but he just couldn't bring himself to let go of her. He knew she won't answer, she was totally exhausted.

Everytime he looked at her, he was wondering if such a perfect human could exist. She was the most beautiful person he ever met, she was his best friend, she never let him alone; she was an angel. God send him an angel and he swore on his life to protect her no matter what but why is protecting her so painful? When she confessed to him, he knew too well she was half lying but only to make him give up on Sasuke's search but he still accepted her feelings. He was too happy at that moment to think, nobody can blame him since he waited to hear those words from her since.. forever. After he realized what he's done, he couldn't go back anymore. He broke up with his beloved Hinata and later realized how much it hurt him. What hurt him the most was the broken bond, he lost her forever in the moment he accepted Sakura's lie.

Later, Sakura learned to love Naruto and they were really happy. Naruto was a dense person but he knew too well that in Sakura's heart was no only him, Sasuke was still there. The moment Sakura saw him, Naruto was spying and saw the sparkle from her eyes, he was so jealous at that moment.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "I..I love you, Sakura-chan. I don't care if you still love Sasuke too, I'll make you forget him. Even though it will take two days, months or years.. so please.. never try leaving me again." The moment Sakura left with Sasuke, he thought that she wanted to run away with him and felt how his world was breaking into pieces.

A warm hand touched gently Naruto's cheek, he opened his eyes to see his cherry blossom smiling at him with a blush on her face. "I love you too, baka." he closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the warmth of her hand.

**XXX**

Karin was half-asleep but she could feel herself flying. She opened her eyes and saw Suigetsu, he was carrying her somewhere and jump from tree to tree, it was almost sunrise.

Just now, she realized the situation she was in even though everything seems like a dream, it's not.

She blushed a bit and begun hitting Suigetsu's chest. "W-What the heck are you doing?! Put me down !"

He stopped and put her down, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him annoyed even though she was actually happy. Suigetsu raised his head for the first time nad looked in her eyes, his hurt and blushing face surprised Karin so much.

"Listen here stupid woman !" she wanted to yell at him but for some reason, she couldn't. "You're stupid, annoying, loud, aggressive, not even a bit sexy not to say at least feminine and only cause me trouble; in other words, you're just imperfect. And I just don't get why but.." his eyes softened even more as he approached and put one of his hands on the tree behind her. "I love you."

Karin's breath stopped, her heart started beating like crazy.. she couldn't believe that he actually said what she wanted to hear the most. "W-What the heck?! This is the worst confessing that I ever heard and still.." she blushed again. "I love you too."

Suigetsu grinned and approached, pressing his lips against hers; it was sweet.


	10. Friendship

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

I'm sorry for the late updates from past two days and today too, school is starting in a few days and I'm really busy.

REVIEW!

**_Chapter 10: Friendship_**

"No."

"But Sasuke-kun.."

"I already said no."

Hinata puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she was mad.. and it wasn't a thing Hinata did often. Sasuke could hardly ignore her but he did his best and turned around.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" he turned his head and looked at Hinata's blushing face, bad idea.

He sighed and approached to Hinata. "After what happened that time, I can't put you in any dangerous situation."

"Sasuke-kun, that was a month ago! And it's not a dangerous situation.. y-you don't even tell me where you're going." Hinata puffed her cheeks again, Sasuke could hardly resist this adorable face. Sadly for him, Hinata didn't knew the impact her cuteness had to him.

"I have to go.. somewhere. It's dangerous anyway, so stay here. Jugo will stay with you too."

Hinata wasn't too happy about his answer. Not that she doesn't like Jugo, but he's not the most sociable person she met. Well, let's just say that talking to Jugo is no better than talking to a wall.

"B-But.."

He couldn't compete with her anymore, he was about to give up so he needs to think about something else fast.

"Karin and Suigetsu will stay with you too." and he turned around one last time, decided to leave.

Hinata wasn't fully satisfied but she decided to obey him. "T-Take care."

And he left.

**XXX**

Even since that time, Sasuke didn't forgot the promise he made to the Hokage; and neither she did. The war was coming very soon and Sasuke could sense this, so that's why Tsunade was calling him to come in the village. He needed to know the secret strategy, the places to hide, who were the medical ninjas and a lot of other things.

The past month, he spent a lot of his time in the village with the other ninjas. The teachers and his old classmates he barely remember.. most of them were looking weird at him, some glaring and some girls whispering and winking; some things never change. He didn't really care whether they liked his company or not, he didn't really cared if the village is gonna fall or raise; all he wanted was to survive so that he'll be able to take care of Hinata for the rest of his life. At least, that's what he seems to think. In reality, he's doing his best at the training ground with everyone and he actually enjoys the company of Sakura and Naruto, it felt like the old times. Of course, he'd usually fight with Naruto calling him 'dobe' and even though they're lovers, Sakura is still punching Naruto and most of time is by Sasuke's side.

"Hey teme!" Sasuke turned around and spotted Naruto along with Sakura.

"Hn." he turned back around and went through the training ground.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto took Sakura's hand and ran until they reached him.

They were just walking by each of his eyes, staring at him. A vein popped on his forehead.

"Can you not stare at me so much ?!"

They both smiled at him. "We weren't staring." they said at the same time and than started laughing.

Sasuke smiled a bit too.

Stop, this isn't right. He already told himself he won't speak with anyone and yet, why is he acting so friendly with everyone? When he first broke all the bonds it hurt him so much.. he swore he'd never care about someone else again and yet, he went back to the persons he was supposed to forget. Moreover, they don't even know that he didn't actually came back and decided to stay here but everything's just a promise.

Sasuke stopped and clenched his fist.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Stop hanging around me." he lowered his head, he couldn't look in their eyes and simply tell what he was supposed to.

"Why is that so suddenly?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know anything. I don't even want to be here, just that I have to. As soon as the war is over, I'll leave again."

They didn't answer at first but then, Naruto approached to him and made Sasuke raise his head. When Naruto saw the look on his face, he confirmed his thoughts. "This time I won't let you get away, no matter what."

Sasuke didn't gave up. "I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't, Sasuke." Naruto was confident because the look on Sasuke's face was too gentle for a men who wanted to kill.

"Why are you so confident?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Because we're friends!"

Sasuke's eyes winded, afterall this time.. after their fight.. he still considered him his friend? He saw Sakura approaching from behind, she took Naruto's hand and smiled.

"We won't let you leave." she said.

Sasuke couldn't answer, just smile. Even Naruto blushed at the sight of Sasuke's first smile, not to tell Sakura.


	11. Promise

**A/N: **This fanfic is something that I wanna see if I'm capable of handling.

So yea, this story is something that will (God willing) be updated everyday.

REVIEW!

**_Chapter 11: Promise_**

Sasuke came back at the midnight, Hinata was awake waiting for him. She didn't saw him opening the door so he slowly hugged her from behind. Hinata blushed a bit and enjoyed his embrace.

"Welcome back."

He put his cheek next to hers. "Thank you."

He missed for the past two days again, without telling her anything. Sasuke was conscious that he still didn't tell a word to Hinata, he simply disappears and appears whenever he wants. She's always worried but also, she trusts him. They've been together for 6 months now.

"I'm sorry." he kissed her cheek and whispered, that's what he's always doing when he comes back.

"You don't have to apologize, Sasuke-kun." she turned around and put both her hands on each sides of his face. "You told me you'll explain everything later, I trust you." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her hand. As he opened his eyes, Hinata's face showed how worried she was. "Is there something bothering you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke raised his head, he was scared. He just hugged her tightly. "Hinata.."

As he put his head on her lap, she started playing with his raven hair. "Uhm?"

Sasuke though a bit before speaking. He indeed was scared, he had reasons after all. The war is gonna start soon and he didn't knew if he'll survive. He didn't knew how much blood he's gonna see, he didn't even knew how to tell Hinata about all of these.. she still doesn't know anything. Of course, Sasuke though a long time ago about a place to hide her and he already warned Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu about the situation and they made sure they'll protect Hinata. But.. it was him who has to tell her.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to Konoha." Sasuke said, looking straight in her eyes, his head still on her lap.

Hinata's eyes winded a bit in surprise. "Really? Can I c-come too?"

He got up and faced her. "Hinata, tomorrow I go to Konoha to fight against Akatsuki; the 4th Big Ninja War is gonna start soon and I made a promise."

Her eyes already began to show her fear, her face paled. "W-War? W-What are you talking about?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "You don't have to know more, just trust me and leave in the morning with Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin."

"No!" she protested in the next second. "I can't leave you alone, moreover, it's a war !"

He couldn't look at her face, everything was already tearing him apart inside. "Hinata.."

"No Sasuke-kun, don't ask me to just wait while you fight.." a few tears started falling on Sasuke's face as he raised his head and looked at her.

He wiped her tears away. "I have to do this. I want to protect you, so I have to do this. And.. I want to protect the place you want to return to." Hinata looked at him suprised and he smiled gently. "You said you'll return to Konoha someday, right?"

She tried to stop her tears and managed to say between sobs. "You'll .. come back, right?" she covered her eyes with her hands, she was afraid of facing the truth. Even Hinata, the densest person you'll ever meet, could figure out such a thing is almost impossible to promise.

Before Hinata could think about anything else, she felt Sasuke's lips pressing against hers into a gentle kiss. She opened her eyes and found Sasuke smiling. "I'll come back."

Somehow, Hinata's fears faded away, she had no other choice than trust him.

After an hour, Hinata was sleeping in Sasuke's embrace, he had his legs crossed and Hinata was lying on one of his arms. He slowly took out from his pocket a little box. He opened it..

**XXX**

"Hinata, wake up. We have to go now." Karin announced entering in her room.

Hinata opened her eyes, she was sleeping on the bed. _'I guess Sasuke-kun already left..'_

As she began changing her clothes, she remembered what she talked about yesterday with Sasuke. She felt something hard on her chest, like she couldn't breath. She put a hand on her chest, something strange attracted her attention. There was something on her 4th finger.. a ring? It was white and thin, with a little bright-blue jam on it. Hinata's face brighted, she could imagine Sasuke's face when he put the ring on her finger. She smiled.

"I'll wait for you.."


	12. Forever

**A/N: **Ok, I decided that this will be the last chapter because if I'd write about the war it will be boring and no SasuHina :c

And in two days I'm starting school so I wouldn't really be able to update everyday anyway.

Thank you everyone for all your support, I'm really glad you liked the story and I hope you'll like the end of it too! :)

REVIEW!

**_Chapter 12: Forever_**

A little girl around the age of 5 was running around the big garden, searching for someone. At least, she sat down on the grass, crossing her legs and her arms in front of her chest. She puffed her cheeks.

"I give up, I can't find you Ita-chan!" she yelled out loud and started crying.

In that moment, another boy around the same age appeared. They looked very much alike, their hair was a black-blue color. The girl's was long with two bangs falling over each side of her face and the boy's was in a raven style.

"Iku, I already told you not to call me like that anymore ! It's not cool at all.. And afterall, my name is Itachi." the boy answered and knelt in front of the little girl. "Why do you have to always cry?" the little boy sighed and put one hand on her head, he started ruffling her hair.

"Ita-chan, stop it !"

"Than.." he put his hands a little above her shoulders and started tickling her.

She started laughing. "It.. it tickles!"

The boy smirked as the girl was laughing.

Everything was watched by a woman from the porch of their big house, the woman with grey eyes was smiling. She lost herself in memories seeing the two kids playing and laughing. It's been 15 years since the big 4th Ninja War. If I can say so, Konoha won, but Hinata doesn't think so. Of course, Madara's plan fail but the Ninja world lose many people and Hinata herself lost many friends. That's why she can't consider that her village won.

"Good morning." Sasuke came from behind and kissed her cheek as he does every morning.

Hinata smiled. "Good morning."

Sasuke looked behind her, Iku and Itachi were running to them.

"I got here first!" Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

Iku puffed her cheeks again and teary eyes appeared on her face again, Itachi knew that ruffling her hair was the best way he could make her smile.

Seeing the scene in front of him, Sasuke ruffled Itachi's hair too.

"Otou-san, this is not cool at all!" he said raising his head.

Sasuke smiled. "You're cool, Itachi."

Itachi's idol was his father, in his eyes Sasuke was the best. And not only his, in Hinata, Iku and the villager's eyes too. He was the hero that saved the village, so Tsunade let him go back in the village along with Hinata and live together. But he wasn't the only one who saved the ninja world. He, Naruto and Sakura were the true heroes.

The little Iku sneaked out the room. "Daddy, Mommy, look who came!" Hinata followed the sound of her little daughter's voice until she saw three familiar silhouettes.

She smiled. "Naruto-kun, Sakura." she approached and lowered her head. "And the little Nana."

"Morning!" A little girl with pink, short hair smiled. Nana looked behind Hinata and saw Itachi coming with his father. "Ita-kun!" she jumped and hugged him. Itachi's face colored all red.

Iku appeared from behind and smirked at her twin brother. "Looks like someone's in love." she whispered without Nana hearing.

"W-What are you saying?!"

The four parents giggled. "Come inside." Hinata said and turned around.

They went in the living room and sat down at a little table, Hinata brought some tea.

"Is it really ok for you to be here, Naruto-kun? You're the Hokage afterall." Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, I need breaks once in a while too right?" he gave his sign smile.

All of them sitting at the table, Hinata couldn't wish for more. Her paradise was here..

All the memories, all the love and all the fears those four friends have been through, every time made them the persons they're today.

"Sasuke-kun, I've always wanted to ask. Why did you gave your boy the name Itachi? I thought you.. " she stopped, deciding it's best not to tell out loud.

Sasuke smiled gently. "It's ok. Before I met Hinata, all I could think about was revenge but even after I met her and after I moved back to Konoha I still wanted to meet my brother. I learned how to see the world in a different light.. so I decided to talk with Itachi. I met him and found the truth about the Uchiha massacre and like I thought, he wasn't at fault." Sasuke smiled remembering his brother's last smile. "But soon after we met, he died."

Sakura understood and smiled too, she was glad.

All of them looked at the three kids playing in the back garden.

"I guess the new generation prepares to protect the village." Sakura said.

"Hey, don't make it sound like we're old people!" Naruto was the one to continue.

Hinata giggled and the rest of them laughed, while the kids were playing in the garden laughing.


End file.
